For Him
by CakeZOrphan
Summary: I would do anything for him... he is my brother and twin and yet I will still do anything for him and only him. RedXBlue, Mention of Sexual arousal, and "Incest". Two-Shot


For Him

OrphanZCake

**Due to facts that I don't know much about the Manga (Only playing the four swords game), this won't be cannon what's so ever… But I know some stuff and this will be more of my version of it.**

We are four brothers, four quadruplet orphaned brothers to be more correct but brothers none the less. We have no problems, unless you count the occasional Vaati or Shadow Link attacks. We have a home and almost every girl in Hyrule wants a piece of us, but we could care less. We have each other, but more importantly, I have _him_; that energetic, playful, adorable brother of mine. Of course I'm speaking of Red… my brother. That word "brother" is the one of the reason I'm afraid to even attempt a relationship with him. Another is the part that we're twins, and incest and gayness isn't smiled upon. However, this is the day that I succeed in one thing; knowing if he likes me the way I like him.

The morning of that day was dark with light patches of fog here and there. We were currently in Hyrule Field. Looking back, I noticed how the fog gave Hyrule Town and Castle Town a very eerie look to it. I could also see Green a good few feet behind me, slouching lazily, still wearing his green pajama's and he didn't even bother to do his hair or grab his hat this morning; he wasn't much of a morning person. Green noticed me looking and gave me a tired smile. All I could do was return in and turn back to look ahead. Vio was wearing his full purple tunic and hat get up. He was the one holding the lantern, too bad he couldn't slow down his pace. He was in quite a rush mainly to see his beloved orange haired Malon. It was no surprise to anyone when they started dating; they always flirted with each other's and occasionally, Malon would walk more seductively when she knew Vio was looking at her ass. They hit it off pretty well and in a few more years, they would get married. Looking around to see were Red was, I stopped not being able to find him what so ever.

"Where's Red?" I asked while looking around.

Green yawned, "No clu-EEE!" Green continued his sentence as Red tackled him to the ground.

"Good Morning Green!" Red practically sang with joy.

Green sighed, being use to Red's mornings, "You already said good morning to me like fifty times Red…"

"I know, but I just wanted to say it again!" he exclaimed, getting off of Green and after helping him up, ran over to me and hugged me: "Good Morning Blue!"

I hugged him back, "Good Morning Red!" I replied, letting him go tackle Vio. Red was defiantly a morning guy. The only times he isn't, he's awake in the middle of the time until his body falls asleep on its own. While then, he sleeps like a cute little baby, even sucking his thumb… No I don't watch him sleep… just when I tuck him in after he falls asleep; he usually has his thumb in his mouth.

Arriving at Lon Lon Ranch, the light by the gate broke through the rolling fog. Malon was waiting for us, holding the gate open for us. She gave us a friendly smile and a more-then-friendly one to Vio. She was dress in her night gown, with her hair down. Vio and Malon embraced in a hug and a passionate morning kiss, which always made me glance at Red.

"Good Morning, hubby." Malon said once they stopped kissing.

"Good Morning." Vio replied smiling.

I coughed, interrupting their sweet little moment, "Where here too you know."

"Does someone want a kiss from little ole me too?" Malon grinned at me.

"No I don't. Good morning Malon." I replied.

"Morning" she smiled again, more teasingly this time.

Red, being himself, ran and hugged her, "Good Morning Malon!" All Malon could do was hug back and tell him good morning, Green was being anti-social and was too tired to say anything. Malon invited us in for some coffee which we all accepted and she lead us inside; her father was nowhere to be found, more or likely off sleeping on the ground, and the stable-hand Ingo was fired by Talon and almost killed by Vio when he was found at a peep hole looking at Malon undressing herself.

The coffee wasn't the best I've had, and I made it quite obvious that I didn't like it. So I dumped it, receiving a look from Vio in the process. Green had drunk about five cups of coffee and Red… no possible way we would ever let him have coffee.

"So why did we wake up this early?" Green asked very quickly.

"Well Vio volunteered ya'll to help me fix the barn after that storm last week." She replied. Green and I both turned to Vio giving him extremely hate filled looks, which he ignored as he whistled and slowly backed away.

"Yeah! Barn building! Well have teams!" Red said with the biggest grin possible. Before I could stop myself from instant teaming with Red I said:

"I call Red!" I was getting strange looks from my brothers, sine they're not use to see me volunteering for anything, none the less to group with Red. I usually try to avoid sounding too wanting toward Red, which means I pretend to put up a fight to not be grouped with Red. Malon seemed to eye me and I knew she would have her eyes on me for a while…

The Teams were of this; Red and me, Vio and Malon, and Green forever alone. Actually, Green was sitting out, refusing to help at this time of the morning. Vio and Malon patched worked the walls; flirting with each other as they worked. Red and I worked on the roof, patching the holes.

"Hand me the hammer, please." I asked Red.

"Okie dokie!" Red passed me the hammer and I began to hammer in the wooden plank that would cover the small hole. "Sooo, you don't usually partner with me like that."

"So?" I replied, nailing in the second nail.

"Why'd you partner that fast with me today? Are you feeling well or just nice?" he asked, I couldn't tell him the truth so I had to lie.

"I figured that sense I always get stuck with you then might as well start doing it with a smile." I rudely answered, lifting the hammer.

"Oh… Am I really that bad to group up with…?" He asked in a sad tone, making me stop before I hit the nail into place and look at him.

"No! Nothing like that Red. You're awesome to group up with."

"Then why do you always argue?"

"Because I just like to work alone Red. There's nothing else to it." I replied, hoping he would buy this; He brightens up.

"Oh Okay! That really is a relief; I thought you hated me or something." I dropped the hammer and walked over to him. He looked up at me. "Blue?"

"Don't you ever think I hate you! You're my brother, I could never hate you!" I almost shouted. He blinked in surprise as I hugged him; for once I had shut Red up and surprised him with emotions.

"Blue?"

"Yes?"

"I'm losing balance." Before I could help him gain balance, we both went trembling off the roof landing with a BANG. I landed on my back; I looked around to see Malon and Vio making out in the barn… But where was Red?

"Man, Blue, you're quite a soft spot to land on." I looked at Red to see… he was straddling my lap, I could feel my cheeks begin to glow red.

"Yeah…"

"You okay Blue? You're quite red?" he asked, looking straight into my eyes… and that's when my body decided to ruin the moment, but luckily, Red didn't seem to notice my arousal.

"I-I'm fine Red, could you get off me, please?" I asked, looking away from him out of shame. He noticed the position we were in and begin to blush himself.

"Oh goddess, I'm sorry Blue!"

"Just GET OFF ME!" I shouted, making him jump and get off me real fast. After getting up, I had to make sure to hide my arousal well… We climb back up to the roof and continued to work in silence. Vio and Malon seemed to stop face hugging each other just long enough to finish their work. After we all (minus Green) finished our work, Malon made lunch for us; nothing fancy just a sandwich for each of us.

"Hey Vio… Is there any way you could move in to the ranch with me?" Malon asked, just out of the blue.

"Um… I don't know if I could leave my brothers, not yet at least." Vio replied, when I noticed Malon's look of disappointment, I decide to butt in.

"Vio, we'll be fine by ourselves! You can live with our future sister-in-law." Malon perked up at what I said.

"Yeah Vio, we'll be fine!" Red and Green joined in to my butting in.

"You guys sure? Who will manage the rupees and cook and such?" Vio asked, getting too worried for my liking.

"You don't do all of that!" Red said, obviously not happy that Vio would take his cooking skills as his own.

"Plus we want to see you happy."

"Oh, okay then. Well sure Malon, I could." Vio said with much less argument then I thought he would have.

"YEAH!" Malon celebrated; I began to mentally place bets with myself of how long it would take for Malon to get pregnant. After dusk, my brothers and I all left, starting to walk back home. This would be the last night that Vio would be with us in our home so we threw a short private going away party for him at home, which lead to Green and Vio going to bed and of course me having to take care of Red's tucking in.

Red dressed in his red footie pajamas, had his thumb in his mouth and again, looking adorable as always. I found myself looking at this innocent, adorable, angel for about two minutes then shook myself out of it when it seemed like he was waking. I picked him up marriage style and carried him to his bed.

Placing him in his bed, I pulled the sheets on him, grabbed his teddy bear and placed it next to him then went to leave.

"B-Blue?" Red tiredly asked out, forcing me to stop in the door way.

"Yeah?"

"Can you read me a bed time story?" Red asked me, prompting him up to look at me; I simply smiled and walked to the book self. "Can you read the 'Three Little Kokiris' to me?" he asked me. I grabbed the 'Three Little Kokiris' book, sat by his bed and open the book.

"Once upon a time, there were three little Kokiris and the time came for them to leave the flatlands and seek their fortunes…" I began to read

A story later, I put the book back up and went to leave when.

"Blue?"

"Yes?"

"You forgot to kiss my forehead." Red pointed out; I really should get him out of the habit of that but none the less, I went over and leaned down stopping above his forehead… I don't know why I did what I did next, but something told me to just… do it. I went lower did his forehead and kissed him on the lips. Before I closed my eyes I saw his eye go wide. Once common sense got up to me, I stopped kissing him and back away, seeing the confused look he was giving me.

"B-Blue…"

"I'm so sorry… I'm sorry… I'm sorry." I repeated as I back out of the room, hearing him calling to me to wait. All I could do was run and lock my door and hide under my covers in shame.


End file.
